Flutterby by Goldberry
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Uma Coleção de Drabbles Ichigo & Rukia. .:. Tradução/ Fanfic em Drabbles .:.
1. Flutterby

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles IchiRuk De GoldBerry**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T **

___**Shipper:** Ichigo & Rukia_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Goldberry (yep. She rocks! :D)_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles Ichigo & Rukia.

* * *

**Flutterby **

**.: I :.**

_Correr._

Há algo preso em seu peito, vibrando, pedindo para sair, batendo asas violentamente em seu coração. O ar vem de forma rápida, alojado em sua garganta e ele suspira, um sentimento que mescla pânico e medo vindo em um ritmo frenético a cada pulsação. Força as pernas a se mover e ganhar a batalha contra a calçada, ouve o som de seus sapatos contra o concreto vindo tão alto e ao mesmo tempo distante em seus ouvidos. Ele não pode sentir os próprios braços, presos ao redor dela, esmagando-a num sentido altamente protetor. Ele não consegue pensar, não consegue falar. Não depois de todo aquele sangue.

O sangue.

Tinha brotado facilmente, muito facilmente, para vir da personificação da morte. Num momento ela estava de pé ao lado dele, falando, ensinando. No outro, o corpo frágil próximo a si havia sido lançado contra uma parede de um terraço, sua forma esguia instantaneamente coberta de sangue, escorrendo pela lateral do rosto. E foi isso. Com um movimento célere da cauda de um Hollow, ela havia sido pega de surpresa e dragada a inconsciência, enquanto ele estava ali, tão chocado que sequer havia sido capaz de reagir imediatamente.

A paralisia passou quando o rapaz percebeu que ela não iria mais ficar de pé.

O hollow sequer teve uma chance.

E agora ele estava correndo, correndo em direção a sua casa, para clínica de seu pai. Só agora, quando ela estava desesperadamente ferida, ele poderia levá-la ali. Ele iria chutar e abrir a porta, sua face temerosa e a forma feminina em seus bracos, o corpo frágil sangrento, sua forma tao..tao… ele sequer conseguiria formar palavras para explicar-se.

Fitaria o pai nos olhos e lhe diria. - Esta é Kuchiki Rukia. Salve-a. - Deixando a frase não-dita e inevitável, _"Salve-me"._

Mas, por agora, Rukia está sangrando e Ichigo não consegue pensar, não consegue falar. Apenas

_Correr_.

* * *

N/T:

* A traducao de Flutterby foi autorizada pela autora Goldberry desde 2011.

** Essa colecao de drabbles IchiRuk faz parte da minha **maratona de postagens Janeiro/fevereiro 2013.**

*** Pretendo posta-la ate duas vezes por semana. (mesclando com as drabbles dos outros fandons que pretendo postar tmb: Twlight, Naruto, Inuyasha, Bleach :)

**** Espero que curtam e reviews sao sempre super bem vindas :D


	2. Tomorrow

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles IchiRuk De GoldBerry**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper:** Ichigo & Rukia_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama/Angst_

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Goldberry (yep. She rocks! :D)_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles Ichigo & Rukia.

* * *

**Amanhã**

**.: II :.**

Ichigo estava se divertindo.

Embora nunca fosse admitir tal abertamente, é claro, mas se fosse qualquer outro tipo de pessoa, seus lábios se curvariam ligeiramente em um quase sorriso e seus olhos plissariam e brilharam com um riso silencioso.

Mas ele era Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo e Kurosaki Ichigo não fazia esse tipo de coisa.

Em vez disso, encostou-se no batente da porta da loja de animais de estimação, braços cruzados como uma barreira (metafórica) sobre o peito e pôs-se a observar Rukia. Seus olhos violeta brilhando para os coelhinhos saltitanto felizes na vitrine do pet shot, as pequeninas bolinhas de algodao balançando para la e para ca com seus narizes rosados, fazendo-a sorrir feito uma crianca.

Ela nunca iria admitir tal abertamente, é claro, mas se fosse qualquer outro tipo de pessoa, teria rido em plena alegria, sua expressão com certeza suavizaria, levando consigo toda aquela pose que sempre mantinha.

Mas ela era Rukia e Kuchiki Rukia simplesmente não fazia esse tipo de coisa.

Entao, Ichigo esperou uns bons dez minutos antes de endireitar-se, fitando-a levantar-se de sua posição de cócoras, sua compostura novamente voltando ao normal.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ele teve de desviar o olhar.

- Hn. Podemos voltar amanha se quiser.

* * *

N/T:

Tai mais um shot fofissimo, galera :)


	3. A Frog In My Throat

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles IchiRuk De GoldBerry**

_**Postagens: **shots semanais__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper:** Ichigo & Rukia_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Goldberry _

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles Ichigo & Rukia.

* * *

****** Um sapo na garganta**

**.: III :.**

Orihime tosse e em segiuda acaricia a garganta com um sorriso tímido. Fita Rukia. E fala com uma voz meio rouca e Rukia a fita curiosa, imaginando o que havia de errado. Orihime engole em seco.

- Ah, não é nada! - E sorri. - Era só... um sapo na minha garganta!

Os olhos de Rukia arregalam e leva a mão ao próprio pescoço, perguntando-se como um réptil viscoso deveria ser uma sensação ruim quando preso na garganta. Certamente não tentou _comer_ um, certo? Sabia que Orihime comia muitas coisas estranhas, mas _sapos?_

- Eu só preciso de algo para beber. - Orihime continua, ignorando a imensa confusão que causou na shinigami.

- Eu posso fazer isso! Ichigo me ensinou!

A moca esguia corre ate a geladeira enquanto Orihime a observa posar com um sorriso alegre e vigoroso no rosto.

O nome _de Ichigo_ ressona dentro da cabeça de Inoue.

- Vê? - Rukia diz, voltando sua atenção a ela, segurando o refrigerante em sua frente. Ela parece feliz e o nome masculino deslizara tão facilmente de seus labios.

Mas Orihime não esta com ciúme.

E deveria sentir-se surpresa, mas não esta. Em vez disso, sorri e acena com a cabeça.

Talvez seja apenas _um pouquinho_.

* * *

N/T:

_Ai ai, bem angst para a Orihime, hein..._

_Bem, ca temos mais outro shot ;)_

_Agadeco pelos coments ;D _

_Ate a proxima!_

_hime._


	4. Chalkdust

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles IchiRuk De GoldBerry**

_**Postagens: **shots semanais__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper:** Ichigo & Rukia_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Goldberry _

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles Ichigo & Rukia.

* * *

****** Pó de Giz**

**.: IV :.**

- Ah, Rukia-chan! Posso ter o prazer de te acompanhar ate em casa?

Rukia fez uma pausa ao escorregar o pe para dentro do sapato, fitando Keigo em seguida. Normalmente, voltava para casa com Ichigo, mas parecia que ele a havia abandonado. Ou isso ou estava em apuros novamente e ficara de castigo encerando os sapatos de seu sensei.

Sorrindo cintilante na "versao" que escolhera esbocar na escola, ajeitou a mochila e disse. - Claro! Eu estava apenas-

- IDIOTA!

Rukia virou-se somente para ver Ichigo vindo em sua direcao, correndo com um louco e ja meio sem ar e coberto de pó de giz. Surpreendentemente, ele não estava gritando com ela, mas sim com Keigo, as sobrancelhas bastante contraídas em aborrecimento.

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo, Keigo? - resmungou, fitando o outro rapaz, desconfiado. - Se aproveitando da Kuchiki novamente?

Rukia piscou.

Keigo sorriu inocentemente.

- Vamos, Rukia, - Ichigo bufou, ja partindo.

Um pouco chocada, a shinigami pôs-se a correr atrás dele, em silêncio, perguntando-se por que ele havia corrido todo esse caminho la de cima da sala de aula.

Rukia teria ficado surpresa com os verdadeiros motivos.

E Keigo poderia facilmente dizer o motivo da apreensao de Kurosaki.

* * *

N/T:

_Oi oi, personas,_

_bem, estamos ai com mais um drabble fofo de flutterby,_

_Gostaram?_

_Deixem um recadinho pra fic :)_


	5. Eggnog

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles IchiRuk De GoldBerry**

_**Postagens: **shots semanais__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper:** Ichigo & Rukia_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Goldberry _

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles Ichigo & Rukia.

* * *

Gemada

**.: V :.**

Havia coisas que ela sentiria falta deste mundo.

Seu tempo estava se esgotando e tudo o que podia fazer era ficar ali, bebendo uma mistura horrível que tinha gosto de ovos crus e pensar sobre o quanto desejava não ter de deixar tudo para trás.

Orihime balbuciava algo com Tatsuki, balançando os braços ao ar enquanto contava uma história maluca sobre uma animalzinho perdido que vira na rua. Ishida estava a poucos metros de distância, observando-na com uma expressão vazia que de alguma forma, dizia-lhe algo sem palavras. E, Ichigo ...

- Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente gosta dessas coisas, - disse, incrédulo, de pé ao lado dela, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ela sorriu um pouco, disfarçando levemente, tomando um gole de sua bebida, perguntando silenciosamente por que seus olhos formigavam tanto.

- Eu adoro isso. - disse em voz baixa e cada palavra era verdadeira.

* * *

* Tadinha da Rukia! Esse drabble faz mencao aquela primeira temporada do anime, quando a Rukia ainda esta na Terra e Bya e Renji estao prestes a escolta-la de volta a Soul Society. *tenso*


	6. Cowboy Up

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles IchiRuk, De GoldBerry.**

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper:** Ichigo & Rukia_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama/Angst/Outros_

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach não é meu._

_**Autora: **__Goldberry _

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles Ichigo & Rukia.

* * *

**.: VI :.**

**Cowboy Up**

* * *

Não havia nada mais divertido que ver Rukia descobrir outra engenhoca moderna, ver como ela se esforçava para descobrir a razão e propósito de algo totalmente alheio a ela. Recostando-se contra a grade e olhando para ela, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir em sua forma discreta, braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando-na enviar-lhe um aceno em sua direção.

A diversão de hoje era o carrossel do shopping, Rukia sentou-se, montado em um cavalinho. Ela teria que escolher logo _aquele_ também. Uma égua um pouco incomum para um shinigami. Ele bufou. A palavra "incomum" realmente poderia ser usado em relação a Rukia. Heh. Bem, ele gostava de seu jeito de ser de qualquer maneira.

"Vamos," disse ao passar por ela novamente. "Esta quase na hora do jantar."

"Só mais uma vez", respondeu, sequer movendo-se um milímetro.

Ele zombou. "Você disse a mesma coisa ha três minutos."

"Eu não estou mentindo desta vez."

Ele sentiu a própria sobrancelha contrair-se. "Tudo bem. _Uma vez_ e nós vamos embora."

E girando em um mundo de cavalinhos coloridos e rostos borrados, Rukia sorriu.


End file.
